camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Drunken Destruction of the Soul Dagger
The Dream The Prophecy "A gift to the lord of the dead, Shattered into fractals of dread; The messenger, drunk in enjoyment, A place of leisure, where the courier went; The secrets uncovered in a single shot, The essences of the truth may soon be caught." Information about Quest Zeus gifted Hades with a very fragile and ornate dagger imbued with the power to reap souls. Zeus entrusted the dagger to Hermes and instructed him to bring it safely to Hades. On his way, he got side tracked by a very beautiful woman and ended up bringing her to the Bashing Barron where he drank and drank until he got cocky and clumsy. In his drunken stupor, the god removed the dagger from the package and begun to show it off to the other drunk members of the club. However, he dropped this dagger and it smashed on the ground. Hermes had gathered up all the pieces and shoved them into a new packaging. He desperately thought up the story of how Thanatos destroyed the item in order to save himself. He brought the item to Hades and told him all about how Thanatos destroyed it. Now Thanatos is in danger of getting into some massive trouble. Questors # Madeline Perthshire, daughter of Thanatos. - Orbit # Elixabeth Oslo, daughter of Boreas. - Wind # Jack Swegger, son of Demios. - Harle # Bishop Ventus, son of Aeolus. - Onyx Locations to Visit # Camp - Questors gather here. # Empire State Building by Taxi - where they will enter Olypmus to interrogate Zeus about when and where the package was given to Hermes. # Cafe down the road from Empire State Building - where the package was given to Hermes. A demigod will point them in the direction of a tiny hardware store where Hermes picked up the girl. Directions to the bashing barron given by ghd store clerk. # The Bashing Barron - the club where Hermes broke the dagger. Shard is found along with an image on someone's phone from the night Hermes smashed it - holding it in his hands. # Outside a Mattress Store - the demigods meet Hypnos here, the brother of Thanatos. They explain what happened and Hypnos mentions that it was impossible that Thanatos was anywhere near the Bashing Barron, as for one - he doesn't party nor drink. The second piece was that Hypnos had tipped him on a elderly man who was struck by a car in front of his store and Thanatos came to take his spirit to the underworld with a gentle touch around the same time the photo on the phone was taken. # The Underworld - where the give the photo and shard to Hades as well as the spoken word from Hades. Hades makes sure to check this information by seeing if the soul of the elderly man checked in. Monsters to Encounter #Three Myrmekes in the forest surrounding Camp - stray giant ants that were hunting down a demigod who made it to camp. # One Chimera along the road to the Empire State Building - a chimera who is determined to stop their travels. # One land based dragon in the alley beside the cafe, close to the Empire State Building - a wounded dragon who had been keeping shelter in the darkened alley. # One Manticore- found ripping apart a backpack belonging to Alexander Su'apa'ia. All to be rp'ed by Hydro. The Quest Madeline: The girl held the determined stride of a leader as she made her way towards the entrance to camp, a black bag slung over one shoulder and her katana strapped to her back, the white hilt peeking through her long blonde hair. Her eyes skimmed below her into camp as she sought out her questors. Of course, she was the first one to arrive. Elixabeth: '''Elixabeth walked slowly up to the entrance with a face of mixed apprehension and excitement. Since this appeared to be some sort of sleuthing quest, Elixabeth had decided to go light and only wore a set of light celestial bronze chain mail beneath her blue v-neck t-shirt. At first glance, she appeared to be weaponless, but keeping her hair in a ponytail was her special hair clip that could transform into her composite bow and arrows. As she spotted Madeline, she extended a friendly wave. '''Jack: Jack arrives just after the Elixabeth with a duffle on his shoulders, clanking a bit as his armor rattles around in it. His to scabbards hang from his hips. He makes his way over to the two girls and smiles at both of them. Madeline: Madeline offered a quick smirk towards Elixabeth and Jack. "I want to thank the both of you for joining me on this quest. Now, I have come to the understanding that Bishop doesn't care much for timing but I have faith in him catching up. The taxi is waiting outside." With that, she turned briskly on the balls of her feet and made her way back camp's border and into the forest. Category:Quests Category:TheOrbitingStars